The purpose of our research has been twofold: 1) To determine the in vivo significance of idiotype and anti-idiotype interactions in the regulation of immune responsiveness, and 2) to study the influence of the immune system on the subsequent immune potential of progeny, with particular emphasis on maternally induced idiotype/anti-idiotype effects.